All Over Again
by jewel7
Summary: It's the sixth year and Harry wants to be reconciled with Cho but something weird is happening in Hogwarts. Voldemort is back and with a more scheming plan than ever. Harry Potter must face his fears .........pls send reviews
1. All Over Again

All Over Again  
  
(A/N) This happens at Harry Potter's sixth year during Quidditch practice ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Professor McGonagall! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I should be asking you that, Bell. I know how much you want to win the Quidditch House Cup but you don't have to force them to play in such heavy rain."  
  
Rain was beating down on the Quidditch grounds and Harry could hear the thunder rumbling behind him. How he wished he knew the water repelling charm that Hermione had taught him.  
  
"You all can return to your dormitories." Katie said somewhat disappointed as she trudged across the pitch with her broomstick in one hand and the Quaffle in the other. Harry, together with Ron, headed back to the Gryffindor dormitory.  
  
"Password?" the fat lady's portrait asked.  
  
"Swashbuckle" replied Harry.  
  
Ron and Harry then climbed through the portrait hole and into the dormitory. Even though it was decorated in green, their house colour, the dormitory was very messy. Crushed up papers and sweet wrappers littered the floor. Both boys headed to their room and discussed about Katie Bell their new Quidditch captain after Angelina Johnson left.  
  
"I reckon she's caught the captain's disease."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know, every Gryffindor house captain has this funny feeling that their team's no good no matter what. First Wood, then Johnson and now Bell. Ever noticed it?"  
  
"Well sort of, maybe their under a lot of stress."  
  
"You'll find out soon Harry, you'll probably be the next Gryffindor captain."  
  
"Don't talk rot Ron, I'm tired, lets sleep."  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Actually, deep in Harry's mind, he was already thinking of what to do if he really was captain. Deep in his mind he wanted to be captain. Deep in his mind, he wondered when he would see Cho Chang again. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I don't see how you do that all the time, Longbottom. How do you do it?" Professor McGonagall said in a very exasperated voice. Neville's quill, which he had desperately tried to transfigure to a pair of glasses, had gone very wrong. Instead of turning into a pair of glasses, it had exploded and some thick gooey green substance came with it. Professor McGonagall went to him, said Disappero and the substance had vanished and so did the one's on Neville's face. But even so, boils began forming on his face and he had to be hurried to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"He always gets into trouble doesn't he? I reckon he'll freak out in front of Snape" Ron said in a whisper.  
  
"Maybe" Harry said absentmindedly. He was too busy thinking about how to confront Cho after what happened the last year.  
  
"Pack you're things, class is over." Professor McGonagall said in a booming voice.  
  
"Great!" exclaimed Ron. "I'm starving."  
  
At the Great Hall, the two boys met up with Hermione who did not go for transfiguration because of a special examination she WANTED to take.  
  
"How was your exam?" Harry asked Hermione through a mouthful of food.  
  
"It was OK, but I think I forgot to add in a full stop at the end of one sentence." Hermione replied.  
  
Ron sighed, "Typical Hermione Granger."  
  
Hermione then said, "What's the time now? Do I have time to go to the."  
  
"Library." Ron finished the sentence for her. "Yeah, there's time. But why? Our next test is not until March."  
  
"Easy for you to say. Let's see what you have to say when your mother sends a Howler to you about your marks." Hermione said hurtfully.  
  
Ron flushed a bright pink.  
  
"So, isn't Granger here going to the library yet? Or would she rather scold dear old Weasel." A cold long drawl came from the back of Ron. Draco Malfoy was standing behind them, listening to every word they said.  
  
"Shove off, Malfoy," Harry said while standing up and dragging Ron to the Gryffindor dormitory. "That Malfoy really puts me off." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Harry looked at the grandfather clock standing beside the fireplace. 1:37 p.m. it said. He knew he had to act fast if e wanted to see Cho, so he gave an excuse to leave the dormitory and headed towards the Ravenclaw one. It so happened that Cho was strolling alone down the stairs.  
  
"Umm.. Hi" Harry said upon coming face to face with Cho.  
  
"Yeah, What are you doing here?"  
  
Harry took in a deep breath and said, "Looking for you."  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Cho who was fairly surprised.  
  
"Could I speak to you in private? We still have some time.  
  
"Umm. OK"  
  
Cho and Harry walked away from the busy staircase and went to a corner away from the crowd.  
  
"Cho," Harry started, "About our relationship."  
  
"We could start again."  
  
"Sure," replied Harry, sounding a teeny bit more excited. Suddenly, Cho stared at him, no behind him, her eyes almost popping out.  
  
"What?" questioned Harry. But when he turned around he knew why. Draco Malfoy was right behind him with his sidekicks Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Having fun with your girlfriend, Potter?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
OK so this is the first story I ever wrote, hope you like it. If I have reviews I just might continue writing. 


	2. Is That Hermione?

Is That Hermione?  
  
Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling and Harry Potter is own by her not me. ________________________________________________________________________ continued from All Over Again  
  
"Having fun with your girlfriend, Potter?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"None of your business, Malfoy." Harry retorted. Then he glanced at the nearby clock. It read 1:57. He had to hurry as his next class was potions. Holding Cho's hand, they rushed down the stairs.  
  
When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Harry said to Cho, "Umm.. I have to go."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"So.umm..bye."  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
Cho headed towards the transfiguration classroom while Harry ran towards the dungeon. There he met up with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Where have you been?" Hermione asked. "We're going to be late.  
  
"No where special," Harry answered. Before Ron could say anything, Harry opened the dungeon door.  
  
"So, did you three have a nice chat outside?" a voice similar to Malfoy's rang through the air. Snape.  
  
"Did you think that I would be patient enough to wait for you?"  
  
Harry wanted to say "you should have" but shut his mouth in the end.  
  
"As it is the beginning of the school term and I know that you are itching for some adventure, Potter. I shall let you off. But if there's a next time, you can't be too sure what is in your pumpkin juice."  
  
Ron shivered, he certainly did not want to be poisoned. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
The lesson droned on and on, about the different types of potion that would cause instant death and more. Nothing surprising happened, unless you consider Neville melting his cauldron yet again a surprising fact.  
  
"Yes! Finally! I really want to find out who is the new Defence Against The Dark Arts professor." Ron said in an excited voice to Hermione and Harry. They both nodded and strolled to the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom.  
  
"I heard that our new professor is more like a security guard rather than a professor." Hermione said proudly.  
  
"Why?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Mainly because of Voldemort."  
  
Ron shuddered at the name.  
  
"Ron! Fear for the name increases fear for the person himself. When will you learn?"  
  
Ron glared at Hermione before saying, "I'm trying."  
  
"Forget about that", Harry said impatiently. "What about the new professor?" But he was too late, they had just walked into the classroom and decided to keep quiet. Harry peered at the new professor who was looking another way.  
  
"Hmmm, he looks decent." Harry muttered to Ron.  
  
"You can't tell. You Know Who has a lot of supporters."  
  
"Right." Harry replied but a feeling inside him told him that the professor was not bad.  
  
"Hello students, let me introduce myself. I am Professor Heath. I will be your Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher slash security guard. I will protect Hogwarts from any disturbance and signs of You Know Who." After saying that, he started telling everybody how many trophies and medals he got for saving famous witches and wizards. Suddenly, there was a soft creaking sound.  
  
"Who's there?" shouted Professor Heath.  
  
"No one, it's just the door opening." Dean Thomas replied  
  
True enough, the door opened revealing Professor McGonagall.  
  
"I would like to borrow Potter for a minute or two."  
  
"You sure he wouldn't met any mishap?" enquired Professor Heath.  
  
"Yes", Professor McGonagall sighed and said "Don't be paranoid."  
  
"I'm not being paranoid, Professor, I'm just making sure." "I assure you that with me around, no one can harm Potter."  
  
"If you say so." Professor Heath said still a little suspicious.  
  
Professor McGonagall held a firm grip on Harry's arm and swept out of the classroom, across the Great Hall and towards Professor Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle that always stood there was there and Professor McGonagall whispered into Harry's ear "strawberry and cream".  
  
Harry thought, "Professor Dumbledore really never ceased to think of weird passwords".  
  
"Strawberry and cream" Harry muttered to the gargoyle. It started to move, revealing a long windy staircase.  
  
"Headmaster will meet you up there." Professor McGonagall said before walking away.  
  
Harry walked up the stairs quietly. When he reached the top, he gave a knock on the door and went in.  
  
"Ah.Harry, you must have found my password interesting. It is yet another Muggle sweet that I found rather appetising. I almost forgot, I don't suppose you are interested in knowing why I chose that password. I asked you here to tell you, Harry, that I will allow you to start the DA again. Well as you know so far, Professor Heath is more like a security guard. He can't really teach but we had to accept him because he was sent by the Ministry of magic to take over the post. I believe you know more than him, Harry. Yet I must emphasize, I do not want you to go telling people about the DA, keep it to the DA members." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I will" Harry replied. He thanked Professor Dumbledore and then walked out of the office excitedly, he couldn't wait to announce the news to Hermione, Ron and the other DA members. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Did he really say that?" Ron and Hermione said in unison.  
  
"Yes, I'll need you to arrange a date when everyone can meet at the Room of Requirement." Harry said simply.  
  
"Sure!" they replied.  
  
It was a little chilly the next morning and Harry woke Ron up and both of them headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione came bustling down the Hall while Ron and Harry were starting on their porridge.  
  
"I've got it ready. 7 o' clock, tonight the first DA meeting."  
  
"Huh?" Ron questioned through his bowl of porridge.  
  
"I've been working hard. I've got the dates for the DA meeting ready, Ron."  
  
"That's fast." Harry said. "Tonight 7 o' clock."  
  
"Right. See you there, I have to hurry."  
  
"Where to?" Harry asked but he was too late Hermione was gone.  
  
After long boring lessons, it was finally 7 o' clock. Harry and Ron rushed to the Room of Requirement and met the other DA members there. The most outstanding one to Harry was still Cho Chang. Harry looked around for Hermione but could not find her.  
  
"Probably in the library, she'll come after awhile" said Ron as though he could read Harry's mind.  
  
It was 8 o' clock when Harry glanced at the clock again, he had been too busy too notice that Hermione was still not there.  
  
He said to the DA members, "Errr. I have to go look for Hermione, she hasn't been here for awhile. Excuse me while errr..Ron takes over."  
  
Ron practically leaped for joy, he started gathering the DA members and telling him what he knew. Only Cho looked disappointed, probably because Harry was going to find Hermione. Harry could not think of so much. He hurried out of the Room of Requirement and headed for the Gryffindor dormitory, thinking that Hermione might have had too much work and decided not to go to the meeting.  
  
When he was walking down the hallway, he saw somebody's hand floating. He rubbed his eyes and looked closely. Yes. Now he could see the head the hair. Somebody had been hiding under the Invisibility Cloak! There was something in the person's hand. A piece of ragged paper. The Marauder's Map! Only then did he notice the bushy brown hair of the person.  
  
He thought "Hermione!" ________________________________________________________________________  
  
This is the sequel to All Over Again. Hope you like it pls, pls send in reviews. 


	3. The Fall

The Fall  
  
Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns all the Harry Potter books not me, as simple as that.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ continued from Is That Hermione?  
  
He thought "Hermione!"  
  
Harry had mixed feelings. Surprised because Hermione had never used other people's things without asking and suspicious of why Hermione went out under the Invisibility Cloak without asking Ron or himself to go with her. Harry decided to investigate after the DA meeting.  
  
"Why did you take so long, Harry. Did you find Hermione?" Ron asked Harry when he stepped back into the Room of Requirement.  
  
"Yes, I'll tell you more after the meeting" replied Harry as he walked over to Michael Corner to help him.  
  
"See all of you next week same time, same place." Harry told the DA members. Not wanting to attract attention, he instructed them to go out in pairs, a pair at a time. When everybody had gone, Ron immediately started to ask questions but Harry refused to answer any of them till they reached the Gryffindor dormitory.  
  
"Petrifindous" Harry said to the Fat Lady's portrait as it swung open. Ron scrambled through the hole before Harry.  
  
"So what exactly happened? Where did Hermione go?" Ron started asking. Harry told Ron what he saw and discussed ideas on why Hermione may have done that. But when the ideas started to get more and more dangerous and weird, Harry spoke up "It might not have even been Hermione, Ron. Maybe I saw wrongly." Ron did not say anything he just yawned.  
  
"I reckon we better get to sleep and ask Hermione tomorrow, if not, we'll probably be half asleep during Binns class."  
  
"Yeah, good idea. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"I really have to rush Harry. Ron! Stop bugging me." Hermione said irritatedly the next day. The two boys were so eager to find out the truth that they did not realise that they had been bugging Hermione since breakfast.  
  
"Stop avoiding the issue, Hermione." Harry said in a somewhat firm voice. "I want to know why you used the Invisibility Cloak yesterday night without telling me."  
  
"I said sorry a million times already, Harry. Just forget about it, OK." Hermione replied with a bit of anger. "Stop pulling me already, Ron. I'm not going to the crazy old bat, Trelawney's Divination class." Ron was quite taken aback because he had never heard Hermione say a teacher a crazy old bat. The minute he let go, Hermione hurried to the Arithmetic classroom.  
  
"What's eating her?" Ron asked Harry while they were walking towards the North Tower for their Divination class with Trelawney.  
  
"Guess we are a little annoying."  
  
"Whatever." They reached the Divination classroom. The strong smell of perfume made Harry feel heavy and sleepy. He dragged his feet to a table far away from Trelawney as he did not want to be recognised by her and be predicted his death.  
  
"Welcome back to Divination, where your Inner Eye is needed more than ever." A wispy voice came from in front of Harry. Because of the thick mist, Harry could not see well but he could swear that that was the most hated voice in his life (except from the Dursleys)-Trelawney's.  
  
"I see Miss Brown has improved over the holidays. She has already filled up her charts. You made a mistake, Miss Brown. You will suffer from acute cold, not fever."  
  
"As if it would make any difference." Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"To her, yes." Harry whispered back.  
  
"Today, we will be touching on palmistry. One of the most complicated divination lessons ever. I need your full attention before you do hands-on work. No pun intended." Professor Trelawney said before laughing a mysterious laugh. Ron rolled his eyes. After much explaining, Professor Trelawney asked them to get to groups and start reading each other's palms.  
  
"Hmm.looks bad Harry, I reckon it is the death palm line. See, it looks like an arrow doesn't it. That bodes badly, you'll probably die, let's see, the end of June?" Ron said in a Trelawney mimicked voice.  
  
"Cut it out, Ron", said Harry while trying to stifle back a laugh. "We better get to work before Trelawney gives us some extra homework to do." He said as he dragged Ron's hand across the table for a better look at his palm lines.  
  
"Pack your things and don't forget to write down a whole list of things that would be happening to you this whole week." Professor Trelawney announced. Harry and Ron gathered their things and strolled down the stairs, only to meet up with Hermione who was telling them again that Professor Vector had not given her any homework.  
  
"I'm telling you, you should take up Arithmetic and drop that crazy Divination class. I don't suppose that class helped you in anyway except for making up excuses."  
  
"Forget it, Hermione and I'll forget about what happened last night." Harry said  
  
Hermione immediately became quiet.  
  
"By the way, Harry and I will be having Quidditch practice tonight. If you want to watch us, you can come to the pitch."  
  
"And miss out all the work I could've done. No thanks."  
  
"Whatever, I don't really care." said Ron who then said under his breath "Typical Hermione Granger".  
  
Lessons past as slow as they would have gone. And it seemed like forever till dinner.  
  
"I'm starving, wonder what's there to eat?" questioned Ron.  
  
"You had better not eat too much, Ron. We don't want you to vomit in the middle of practice." Harry told him.  
  
"I'll control myself." Ron assured to Harry. "By the way, where's Hermione?"  
  
"Needless to say, the library."  
  
They took their places at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"I have nothing much to say, just Bribble, Looney and Fushia. You may begin now." Professor Dumbledore said with a smile on his face. Ron gobbled down his food, though often being chided by Harry not to eat too much.  
  
"Let's get going" said Ron eagerly. "I don't want to be late."  
  
"OK", said Harry as he swallowed the pudding he had in his mouth and left the table.  
  
"Just in time, you guys. We're just about to start." Katie Bell the Gryffindor Quidditch captain said.  
  
"Mount your brooms, and..lift off." Katie said in a grand voice. The wind was blowing in Harry's face as he flew around on his Firebolt. He was having so much fun when suddenly, a bludger came whizzing past his ear. "Sorry, didn't see that." the new beater said.  
  
"Never mind." Harry told him. How he wished that Fred and George Weasley would return. Not after long, Harry was up in the air again. Then suddenly, his whole body felt light and he could feel his body slumping down on the pitch below him. After that everything went blank.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"My Lord, I'm back. I have found the perfect person."  
  
"Who, Wormtail, who?" the voice questioned.  
  
"The teacher, the teacher." The first voice said sounding rather scared.  
  
"Oh I see, so you have found the teacher useful. Use the teacher."  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
"How about the other one?"  
  
"I am able to control her because of her feeble powers."  
  
"Yours isn't any better." the second voice said menacingly as his voice trailed off.  
  
"Harry! Harry!" a familiar voice said. Harry opened his eyes only to find that he was in the hospital wing and the person next to him was Ron.  
  
"Ron, there is a You-Know-Who supporter in Hogwarts disguising as a teacher!" ________________________________________________________________________  
  
This is the third chapter I wrote and I am getting more and more engrossed. Hope you'll review. 


	4. Hermione suspects

Hermione suspects  
  
Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling and this story is purely out of my imagination.  
  
continued from The Fall  
  
"Ron, there is a You-Know-Who supporter in Hogwarts disguising as a teacher!"  
  
"What rubbish are you talking about?" Ron said in a worried whisper.  
  
"I don't know. I mean I saw Vold. You-Know-Who talking to Wormtail. He said something about controlling one of the teachers in Hogwarts and some other person." Harry said hurriedly. "We have to do something."  
  
"Are you absolutely sure?" Ron replied then muttered softly. "Why does it always happen to you?"  
  
"Yes. I suppose my Occlumency failed me."  
  
"Well, it may not be a bad thing. At least we know that there are spies in Hogwarts. Should we tell Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"There is a possibility that I was really dreaming."  
  
"Yeah. 0 out of a 100 percent you were dreaming. Oh just get some sleep. I'll go back to the dormitory and tell Hermione about it."  
  
"No one else OK?"  
  
"No one else. I've really got to get going before the other prefects realise that I am missing."  
  
"Goodbye." Harry said while stifling a yawn. All these talk had made him sleepy too. He placed his head on the soft pillow and slept till dawn.  
  
"Wake up Harry. I believe you should be able to head to your classes now,"said Madam Pomfrey. "You're arm's okay."  
  
"Yeah," replied Harry while trying to get out of bed. He pushed away the covers and headed to the Great Hall to have breakfast and to meet up with his two bosom friends.  
  
"It's great to see you, Harry." Hermione exclaimed upon meeting Harry. "I'm not pressing you but I think you should try to recall what happened during your dream."  
  
"Can't you at least let him eat?" Ron said to Hermione while spooning a large amount of porridge to his bowl. Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's not as simple as you think, Ron."  
  
"Quit it you two. I'll eat first then tell you what happened during my dream." Harry said exasperatedly.  
  
After their breakfast, the trio headed to their first class----History of Magic with Professor Binns.  
  
"Just your notes, you won't be so stingy will you?" Ron pleaded with Hermione. Ron had been pestering Hermione for her History notes ever since Harry reminded him that the History class test was next week.  
  
"You two should have listened during class."  
  
"It's not our fault that Professor Binns's class is THE MOST boring class ever. In fact, I'm surprised that you don't even yawn throughout his class." Ron said.  
  
Harry did not say anything, as he was too deep in thought. He almost walked right into the classroom door. Harry, Ron and Hermione took their seats in the classroom and the class began.  
  
"Good morning students," Professor Binns said in a rush. "I am sorry to tell you that I have to go for a special conferencing for History professors and cannot take you. Therefore I will give you homework and Professor McGonagall will be coming in to take all of you, so just keep quiet till Professor McGonagall has arrived." He said before dashing out of the classroom.  
  
"Well that's good," Ron said surprised.  
  
"Maybe not. Now we don't even have the last chance to listen to a lesson of History." Harry replied. Hermione turned around and passed the History homework to them.  
  
"Happy doing," Hermione said with an evil glint in her eye.  
  
"Oh! Help me." Ron said in a mocked begging voice. Hermione rolled her eyes once again.  
  
"One day, I tell you. Hermione's eyes will get stuck up there." Ron exclaimed  
  
" If you would only be serious. Now Harry, tell me about the dream." Hermione said.  
  
"I."  
  
"He'll tell you only if you give us the answers." Ron said immediately.  
  
"Okay, Okay I give up on you two. Here Muriel the Magical lived in 1879. She liked being noticed so she purposely appeared in front of Muggles to scare them. Now tell me what you had in your dream, Harry, quickly."  
  
"Cool it. Okay, I heard Voldemort speaking to Wormtail about a teacher they were controlling at Hogwarts. Oh yes, they talked about a girl with feeble powers too."  
  
"A girl with feeble powers, hmmm. But anyone to the reborn Voldemort is considered feeble. Who could it be?"  
  
Suddenly everyone kept quiet. Professor McGonagall had arrived.  
  
"I suppose that every one of you have homework. Do it now!" she barked.  
  
Everyone was startled and jumped for their quills and started scribbling on their History homework whether they knew it or not.  
  
'Longbottom, I want to see you," Professor McGonagall said.  
  
Neville walked nervously out of the classroom. Harry felt sorry for him. After finishing two questions on his History homework (of course with much help from Hermione) Neville came back in looking very frightened.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked Neville.  
  
"I've got detention!" Neville replied.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because I failed my transfiguration homework!"  
  
Harry thought: Professor McGonagall used to be kinder to Neville than any other students because he was always confused. She usually scolded Neville but not give him detention. How come this time... He never got to finish thinking as Professor McGonagall came in and said, "That's the end of the lesson pack up your things and head to the potions."  
  
The students silently packed their things and headed to have potions with the Slytherins.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" asked Harry.  
  
"She's probably asking Professor McGonagall something." Ron replied. "We better get going, I sure don' want to be late.  
  
Potions passed very safely, no one poisoned and no one hurt. Snape did not like these types of lessons. He snarled at them before leaving the dungeon. The other classes passed quickly and it was dinner time.  
  
"There is a possibility that Snape is the teacher they are using." Ron said to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Ron, you always think that Snape is the one behind all these. He saved Harry before, I don't suppose he's behind it." Hermione replied.  
  
"Stop talking about it!" Harry said obviously irritated. "Let's just get going."  
  
They headed to the Great Hall for dinner and then strolled back to their dormitory each of them thinking hard.  
  
"Gerntawen" Harry said upon reaching the Gryffindor dormitory. The fat lady portrait swung open.  
  
"I wonder. Who could it be?" Hermione asked herself as she climbed through the portrait hole. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "Don't tell me it's.."  
  
"Who?" Ron and Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing. Umm I got to go to the library." Hermione said as she dashed out of the dormitory. Harry and Ron just stood there bewildered.  
  
An hour passed and Hermione was still not back. Ron asked Harry "I wished I had understood what she said."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Just then Hermione appeared crawling through the portrait hole. Her face was as white as a sheet.  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, Professor McGonagall is the teacher that Voldemort is using." Hermione said obviously shaken. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay this is the fourth story and I hope I will have more reviews. I'm getting less and less. ( 


	5. Surprise, Surprise

Surprise, Surprise  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to first few disclaimers (I'm running out of it) continued from Hermione Suspects  
  
"Professor McGonagall, Professor McGonagall is the teacher that Voldemort is using." Hermione said obviously shaken.  
  
"What!" Harry and Ron screamed in unison. Hermione was still panting heavily.  
  
"Let her rest first, Ron." Harry said. Hermione slumped on the couch nearby. After some time, Hermione spoke, "Ok, let's start from the beginning. Harry, you heard Voldemort say to Wormtail that he was using a professor in Hogwarts, right?"  
  
"Right." Harry replied.  
  
"So that day when Professor McGonagall took over the History of Magic class, I stayed behind because I saw her drop a piece of paper." Hermione said while fishing a piece of paper out of her pocket. It was rather tattered and looked liked it had been scrunched up. Harry and Ron both stared at the paper.  
  
"Oops, I think I might have accidently squashed it." Hermione said embarrassedly.  
  
"Never mind,"said Ron. "What does it say?" Hermione opened the paper and showed it to them. The paper read :  
  
Meet me at the Dark Forest at 10 p.m.  
Make sure no one's on your tail.  
  
"Wow, now that's some note. How did you get it without McGonagall realising it. Didn't she come back for it?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't think so, I purposly stepped on the piece of paper while pretending to discuss something with her. I was sure that she left before I picked the paper up." Hermione answered.  
  
"Why did you even pick it up?" Harry asked.  
  
"I dunno. Perharps I was just too inquisitive then." Hermione said. Her eyes then began to droop.  
  
"I think we better get some rest." Harry said noticing that Hermione was about to doze off.  
  
"Fine. Goodnight.We'll talk about the rest later." Hermione agreed as Harry and Ron went to their rooms. The next day , Harry and Ron gasped upon seeing Hermione.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"Nothing", Hermione replied. "I just didn't sleep last night."  
  
"She makes it sound like it's no big deal." Ron whispered to Harry indignantly.  
  
Harry ignored the fact that Ron was whispering to him and asked Hermione " What were you thinking about?"  
  
"You know.... Although we know who the teacher they are using is Professor McGonagall but we still do not know the 'feeble powers' girl." Hermione replied worriedly. "She might do harm to us."  
  
"You are right. Did you see her face when you went to the Dark Forest ?" Ron asked.  
  
"No I only saw her back and Professor McGonagall's face."  
  
"Well....can you emphasize on the structure of her back?" Ron said obviously pleased with the sentence he made up.  
  
"It was dark, Ron. How do you expect me to scruntinize her back. Anyway I was too shock and only thought of telling you guys about it." Hermione said huffily.  
  
"So looks like the cool Hermione Granger has her moments of fear." Ron said in a mocking tone.  
  
"I tell you, Ronald Weasley. If you were there you would be the first to run and scream."  
  
Harry stifled a laugh and said " Come on guys, we better get going before the breakfast is gone."  
  
None of the two moved. Well then, Harry thought, we'll just have to use the traditional way.  
  
"Last one to the Great Hall is a ummmm...Boggart?"  
  
To Harry's surprise, both of them started running.  
  
"You'll never beat me, Granger." Ron shouted over his ear.  
  
"Oh yeah? Try me." Hermione yelled back.  
  
Harry, not wanting to be last chased them and said "Watch out! Here I come."  
  
Suddenly, and with a loud 'Thump', Ron fell to the floor outside the Dormitory.  
  
"Haha! Look who gets the last laugh." Hermione teased.  
  
"Not really, Hermione, there's a nicely-wrapped Cauldron Cake on the floor. And now, it's mine!" Ron replied.  
  
"It doesn't belong to you." Harry said quickly. "Leave it where it was." But his advice fell on deaf ears as Ron started peeling the wrapper off the Cake.  
  
Just then, somebody ran towards Ron and snatched the cake out off his hands.  
  
"You can't eat it, it's mine!"  
  
Who is that mysterious person? What's with the Cauldron Cake? Answers in the next chapter. By the way pls R&R. Thanx.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
